Happy B-day, D!
by S. Whisper
Summary: Danny's birthday, that's the only words you need to know in order to understand the randomness of his birthday


**This is...39! **

**School is starting soon for me, so updates are going to slow down since I have to focus in school. But they'll speed up in, I'd like to say, thanksgiving break.**

* * *

(One-shot story)

"Danny," a voice said shaking the ghost boy, Danny groaned and snuggled further into his bed. "Danny, get up." the voice said again more firm this time.

"Yo, Phantom! UP!" A younger voice said, Danny opened his baby blue eyes and focused his vision on who was talking to him. He saw Sam, Dani, Tucker and Jazz there in his room, waiting for something.

Jazz beamed when she saw he was awake. "Happy Birthday, little brother!" she cheered gleefully, Danny blinked while Dani laughed at his face.

Sam crossed her arms. "Don't tell me you forgot," the goth said, Danny blushed and mumbled a 'maybe'.

"Doesn't matter if he forgot or not, we're still going to celebrate. Right?" Dani said, Tucker nodded agreeing with her.

Sam pointed at Danny, "You, get dressed and meet us down stairs." he nodded and the rest of Team Phantom walked out of the room, closing the door.

_Linebreak_

Danny walked down the stairs wearing a his usual everyday outfit, the only deference was that he was wearing a red sleeveless hoodie with 'Danny' in the top corner. The others were in the living room planning the day, well...It was more like Jazz was planning the day while Sam was sketching, Tucker and Dani were talking about a new video game about to come out next week.

"So," Danny started when he was in the entrance of the living room, he caught everyone's attention. "Where are we goin'?" he asked, Jazz just handed him a piece of paper labeled 'schedule for Danny's birthday' written in Jazz's neat hand writing.

"I figured since Mom and Dad were out-of-town for the weekend," Jazz started while playing with a lock of her long orange hair. It was true, Maddie and Jack kept apologizing for not being able to be there for his birthday. "that you'd wanna have some fun with us!" She said, everyone in the room got the same look.

Jazz's idea of fun was different from the rest of Team Phantom's.

"I'll be right back, I need to grab my purse and Danny's present." Jazz said as she went up the stairs with her usual spring in her step.

Sam patted the seat between her and Tucker, Danny knew what she meant and sat down between them. Dani transformed into her ghost form and floated above Danny to get a look at the list.

Danny's baby blue eyes scanned the list, the others doing the same. "Wow.." Danny started. "This isn't all that bad."

"Okay, says here that we're going to the mall," Sam said smiling. "That way I can show Danny what I got him!" she said, Danny just wondered what Sam go him.

Dani laughed. "I don't like the look on Sam's face," she said when she stopped laughing.

"Who does?" Tucker said, "Sam, can you tell us what you got Danny?" he asked turning to the Goth girl, and giving her a puppy dog pout. Dani did the same, when she transformed back to normal.

Sam jerked her head to the direction of the bathroom. "I'll tell you both in there." she said to Tucker and Dani, Tucker did a victory anime smile. "Danny, you stay _here. _I don't want you to find out yet, okay?" Sam said this time to Danny, who just crossed his arms.

Bathroom

Tucker, Sam and Dani

Sam closed the door and leaned on it. "Oh, and Danny?" Sam stared. "You better leave this bathroom before I get a ghost weapon." she said, Danny Phantom appeared floating.

"Go, Phantom." Sam said with a scowl. "Oh, and if you try to get in here again. I'd know, since Dani's ghost sence will go off." that was all it took for Danny to disappear.

"Come on, Sam," The boy in the room started. "What. did. you. get, D?" Tucker asked separating his words.

"Um...Apericng."

"What?"

Sam groaned. "A piercing..." she said, Tucker's eyes widened while Dani smiled.

"Did you ask Mr. and Mrs. Fenton first?" Tucker asked, he didn't want Danny getting in trouble for getting a piercing.

"Yeah, they said 'Teens need to live'." Sam said while rolling her eyes at the end. "Oh, and Dani since your Danny's clone I could make an appointment for you too..." Sam trailed off, Dani nodded.

"Yes! I mean...Sure, whatever." Dani said while rubbing the back of her neck, the gothic girl laughed but nodded.

* * *

**So review and all dat.**

**Can you guess my age? (I wanna know your guesses! Expect for AJ (Guest) since they already know my age.) Please answer in a review or in a PM.**

**Night-night! **


End file.
